The Phantom Thief Rangers
by birdlander
Summary: Centuries ago, The Phantom Thief Rangers were heroic defenders of justice, working in the shadows. They fought battles against powerful invaders from the Metaverse. Until The God Of Control arrived. The Phantom Thieves, one by one, fell in battle. The final Ranger, Red, used his remaining lifeforce to seal him away. Now that god is returning. So who will stop him this time?


A young, uniformed teenage boy stepped off the train, and arrived in his new home, Shibuya, Tokyo. The enslaught of people exiting and entering was a lot, but it's something he'll have to get used to if he wants to live here. Which of course, he doesn't.

The circumstances of him moving here wasn't ideal, but, to be fair, nothing about his future seemed ideal anymore. He made his way off of the platform, careful to avoid the people, navigating expertly through the crowd. He was attempting to familiarize himself with his new home. Though, it seems much easier said than done.

He managed to exit the busy station, as the mass of busy people poured out onto the station square. The sunlight peered through a couple of trees, as if a benevolent god watching the people of Earth do their thing.

Although the chatter and streetlife did manage to flood his senses, he noticed a politican on a platform near the stone staircase to the underground. He seemed passionate and lively, but there was no one paying attention to him. Sucks, the young man thought. He adjusted his bag, and made his way to the large, open street.

Oddly enough, though the road felt like a river of people, flowing in every which direction, he felt unsuffocated. Straightening his glasses, he spotted a sign. Central Street. Maybe he could get something to eat there?

He stopped to check his phone, just to be sure, the sleek black device rested in his pale palms. "An, app?" He murmured to himself, focusing on this strange crimson icon, which seemed to beckon to him. The eye was menacing, but he didn't feel menaced. Just, confused. He deleted the app, and went on his way. As he began to move, everything began to slow down.

The people froze in their expressions, as time itself was halted. It was jarring, and he darted his head around, unsure if he was dreaming. He remained speechless, and attempted to move about. As he took a step, a red flame ignited in the distance, taking the shape of a winged entity. But what stood out to him the most, was a face in the fire. His face, adorned with a satisfied smile.

He blinked, and the busy routes were teeming with life once more, as if reality had just skipped that little event. "I think I should rest soon." He said to himself, hesitant to believe anything had happened.

He walked forward, and into the crowd.

"Coffee and Curry, LeBlanc." He stated to himself bluntly. He found himself in Yongen-Jaya. After getting some lunch, he wandered back to Shibuya Station, where he needed to go. After all, he needed to meet his new guardian.

He stepped inside, a small chime rung through the seemingly desolate business. "Hm?" The deep rugged voice belonged to the owner, an older man. "What'll it be?" He asked, getting ready to take his order.

"I'm looking for Sojiro Sakura. He's supposed to be my new guardian."

"So you're the delinquent I'm taking in? You don't look like a troublesome kid."

"So I've been told."

Sojiro groaned.

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Pleased to meet you. Sakura-san." He bowed.

"You got manners, surprising. Follow me, I'll show you to your room." He left the counter, and motioned for Ren to proceed. The teenager followed him upstairs, and was greeted by a messy sight. "This is where you'll be staying. It's on you to clean it up." Sojiro said. "So, what do you think?" Ren was silent for a moment. "It's larger than I expected." The attic was dusty, and the wooden floors creaked with every step. "I've got a business to run, so stay up here." Sojiro dismissed him, and went downstairs, leaving Ren alone with his thoughts.

"Might as well start cleaning." Ren said to no one in particular.

A few hours had passed, and Sojiro made his way up. "Hey kid, I'm goin-" He stopped after seeing the state of the once chaotic attic. "I heard noise up here, but I didn't think you'd be cleaning." He seemed impressed. Almost. "If I'm gonna be living here, I need to make sure I can actually live here." Ren quipped. Sojiro raised his hand dismissively. "Anyways, I'm going home. Don't touch anything downstairs or I'll throw you out." Ren nodded. "I'll drive you to school in the morning, see you then." And with that, Sojiro was gone.

Ren sat on his bed, taking in his new surroundings. The dull wood, and the empty atmosphere made him feel uneasy. He shook it off, and laid down on his bed. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought. He pulled out his phone to browse the internet before he slept, but was distracted by a familiar sight. "The app..." He mumbled. "I thought I deleted it." He dragged it to the trash can once more, and closed his eyes, setting down his phone. "I should get some rest."

"Awaken."

Ren's eyes fluttered open, and heard the rattling of chains. His chains. He glanced at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a prison. What a strange dream, he thought. He sat up, and saw two small girls, dressed in what seemed to be prison guard outfits, glaring at him.

"Our master wishes to speak with you! Disrespect him and you WILL feel the consequences!" One of them spoke aggressively.

"Heed his words." the other spoke calmly.

"Trickster, your world is in grave danger. I sense a growing force of darkness threatening to swallow this world whole. Your path to rehabilitation is the only way to prevent this." A deep voice echoed through the empty chamber.

"Who are you?" Ren finally managed to utter a few words.

"I am Igor, master of The Velvet Room. Although, it is quite interesting that your heart shaped this to be a prison. You truly are a prisoner of fate." Igor chuckled, the long nosed man folded his hands above his desk.

Ren said nothing, still taking in the sights. The dim blue room was omnious, and he could almost hear a faint opera voice in the darkness, somewhere. He shook his head, to shake it off.

"Return to your world, your time of rest is fleeting... Ranger." Igor smirked. The twin wardens giggled as well, as if they knew something Ren didn't. This was far too much for him.

"What's a Ranger?" Ren questioned hastily, but his question fell on deaf ears as he awoke that morning.

First day of school. After Sojiro took him to school, the day seemed extremely drawn out. It didn't help that the student body was already talking about his criminal record amongst themselves, being that they're scared of him. Scared of Ren. He knew he didn't do anything, but a criminal record can change the perception of others very quickly.

Here he was, Ren Amamiya. The Criminal. The Drug Dealer. The Assailant. The... Trickster? Memories came back from last night. The Velvet Room? The twins? Igor? Rehabiliation? Something weird was going on. Time freezing in the city definitely wasn't normal. And what was that fire?

"Amamiya." His teacher called out to him in a scolding manner. "Pay attention please." His authoritive stance conveyed power and strictness. Who did this transfer student think he was?

Ren sat at his desk near the window, not realizing he zoned out. Feeling the stares and silent judgement from his classes, he apologized. "Sorry, Sensei." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just focus in my class." He dismissed him offhandedly.

Something was brewing in Shibuya. or maybe Ren was just crazy.


End file.
